monochrome
by Faiara
Summary: "Kita adalah warna monokrom, sebuah warna monoton yang paling berwarna dan terindah di dunia." KanaZero. Sebuah kado ulang tahun teruntuk Kiaara. plotless [xxx/9] •••


_Kamu adalah hitam, aku adalah putih. Dua warna mencolok yang masing-masing berada di ujung spektrum berbeda pada tarikan sebuah garis. Warna yang paling berwarna di dunia adalah kamu dan aku; yang memiliki setiap unsur warna lainnya, namun pada saat yang bersamaan juga tak memiliki warna. Dua sisi berlawanan sekaligus tak terpisahkan. Seperti berada di dua sisi sebuah koin yang saling memunggungi. _

_Kamu dan aku adalah warna monokrom. Warna paradoks yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, seperti pertanyaan yang tak memiliki jawaban. Begitu kontradiktif namun sangat mutual. Rumit. Kita tak bisa hidup tanpa ada eksistensi yang lain. Kita saling bertolak belakang dan terpaut jauh, namun diam-diam terikat dalam suatu hubungan mutlak. Terikat oleh benang merah tak kasat mata, yang sudah ada sejak eksistensi kita tercipta. Benang merah itu tidak bisa terputus oleh apapun, dan tetap menyambungkan kita yang terpisah, tapi adalah satu._

_Kamu dan aku, adalah monokrom yang penuh warna._

_._

Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri_  
extra work of rainbow project  
specially written for Kiaara's birthday  
KanaZero  
_.

* * *

_monochrome  
_.

Ada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan, bahwa setiap mahluk diciptakan berpasangan. Tidak ada manusia yang selama hidupnya hanya terdiri dari 'aku' saja, pasti 'dia' miliknya ada di suatu tempat, dan ketika bersatu, maka keduanya akan menjadi 'kita'. Anehnya, pasangan yang ideal itu diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi. Kekurangannya ditutupi dengan kelebihanmu, dan sifat dua insan itu saling bersebrangan. Lebih mudahnya, katakan saja seperti inti pada dua kutub yang berbeda. Kalau sama jenisnya, mereka tidak akan saling tarik menarik seperti magnet, bukan?

Seharusnya, dia dan dirinya juga tidak diizinkan untuk saling tarik menarik. Awalnya, inti yang menjadi magnet mereka berdua adalah seorang gadis. Anak perempuan itu menjadi jalan pemotong diantara keduanya. Namun entah bagaimana dan secara perlahan, jalan mereka yang tadinya terpotong menjadi saling berdekatan, dan keberadaan gadis itu menjadi sebuah halangan bagi keduanya untuk bersama.

Ada juga pepatah lain yang mengatakan, bahwa kalau sudah jodoh tak akan lari kemana. Memang, selama ini sosok yang ia anggap jodohnya itu tidak terpaut jauh dari dirinya; malah, mereka satu sekolah. Namun, walau fisik mereka dekat, ada jurang pemisah diantara keduanya yang telah lama ada. Eksistensi seorang gadis yang mengikat benang merah, sekaligus membuat jalan mereka berdua saling bersilangan.

Ada sebuah fakta di balik layar yang selama ini tidak diketahui orang. Ketika matahari sudah lelah menyinari bumi, lalu bersembunyi di balik lembah-lembah perbukitan—atau ketika beludru hitam yang terhias permata kelap-kelip berada di atas kepala, di balik buku-buku berdebu dan susunan rak berkayu rapuh, dua anak adam sedang berdekapan mesra. Menghangati tubuh satu sama lainnya, tak mau melepaskan, seakan waktu mereka untuk bersama demikian sempit dan terlalu sayang untuk disia-siakan.

Dua dada bidang melekat, tangan keduanya sama-sama merengkuh di belakang. Pemilik surai hitam menekan tengkuk pemuda bersurai putih, semakin merapat padanya, membenamkan wajah itu pada kehangatan dadanya. Tubuh keduanya memang masih tertutupi dengan seragam, namun kancing-kancingnya telah lepas. Desau napas terburu-buru mengisi keheningan, membelai kulit pada dada bidang yang ditumpanginya. Terkadang rintihan kecil terdengar, ketika si hitam menggoda si putih dengan meremas pinggangnya.

"Kaname!" bisikan kerasnya seolah menggema dalam ruangan besar itu. "Jangan melakukannya, kau tahu aku sulit untuk menahan suara."

"Kita tidak akan ketahuan, dan tak akan pernah ada yang mengetahui. Zero, kau terlalu khawatir."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Kita sudah sepakat atas hal ini."

"Nikmati saja waktu yang diberikan untuk kita, Zero. Kau tahu apa akhir yang tersedia untuk kita."

"Aku tahu." Suara kecilnya terbenam dalam kehangatan tubuh yang ia peluk, "Hubungan ini tidak akan membawa kita kemana-mana."

"Apa kau menyesal?"

Zero diam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Tidak sama sekali."

Lama mereka tetap diam, dalam hening saling meresapi rasa yang memancar pada setiap sentuhan. Malam semakin larut, namun kerapatan itu enggan melonggar. Benar-benar melekat, sampai rasanya Zero sulit bernapas. Dua dada yang naik turun saling mendorong satu sama lainnya, menciptakan friksi; kehangatan tak terperi bagi keduanya. Karena mereka adalah mahluk hidup, dan mereka diberi kesempatan langka untuk bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya cinta.

Zero menarik napas, "Seharusnya kita tidak melakukan ini." bisikan pelan, "Ini akan menyakiti hati Yuki."

Kaname mengiyakan. "Bukankah karena alasan itu kita bersembunyi?"

"Dia adalah orang penting bagi kita," pelukan itu mulai melonggar, "dan kita begitu takut untuk menyakitinya, karena hubungan rahasia ini."

"Tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia yang berjasa membuat kita bermusuhan."

Tawa kecil berderai, "Sejak kapan hubungan kita menjadi begitu rumit? Dulu yang ada di antara kita hanyalah persaingan demi mendapatkan Yuki."

"Tidak tahu." jawab Kaname, kembali merapatkan tubuh dalam dekapannya, "Itu sudah tidak penting."

Memang tidak penting. Zero pun tidak bisa mengingat sejak kapan persaingan diantara mereka berubah menjadi suatu rasa asing—yang pada awalnya, mereka sama-sama terus menyangkal rasa itu ada. Tapi seperti kata pepatah 'kalau jodoh tak akan kemana', pada akhirnya mereka mengakui ada sesuatu diantara keduanya, lalu sepakat untuk bersama dalam bayangan. Kalau hubungan mereka diketahui orang, maka itu sama saja dengan kematian.

Zero memperhatikan pemuda yang mendekap tubuhnya penuh kehangatan. Warna rambutnya hitam, dan Kaname memang identik dengan warna gelap itu. Dia sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang memiliki surai putih yang mencolok.

"Kita seperti dua sisi koin yang berbeda," Zero memulai, "perbedaan yang sangat mencolok diantara kita adalah warna rambut."

"Kalau berjenis sama memang tidak akan saling tarik menarik. Monoton itu membosankan." Kaname mengendus wangi rambut surai putih itu. Sengaja menghembuskan napasnya ke telinga Zero.

Zero tergelak, agak tergelitik. "Hitam dan putih. Night class dan Day class. Siang dan malam. Cahaya dan Kegelapan. Menurutmu keduanya bisa bersama?"

"Bisa." Jawab Kaname, "Ada perantara diantara keduanya. Ingat soal teori tentang kita yang pernah kuceritakan?"

Zero mengangguk singkat, "Aku berasal dari dunia penuh cahaya, dan kamu berasal dari dunia hampa dengan kegelapan pekat. Kedua dunia itu terhubung dengan cermin, dan ketika aku berdiri di depan cermin, yang kulihat adalah dirimu, begitu pun sebaliknya. Cermin itu membuat kita saling berkaca. Membuat kita melihat kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, dan mengajari kita untuk menerima apa adanya. Cermin itu adalah tali yang mengikat kita. Cermin itu adalah—"

"Cinta." Kaname mencium pipi Zero tanpa aba-aba, membuatnya terkejut. "Sekaligus menjadi tempat di mana kita bisa bersama."

Zero mendengus, "Cermin itu adalah bayangan, perpotongan di antara cahaya dan kegelapan. Dunia monokrom di mana yang ada hanya ketidakpastian."

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Padang bunga musim semi yang penuh dengan warna-warni? Berhenti jadi naïf."

"Siapa juga yang berharap begitu? Sejak awal kita sudah sepakat soal ini. Lagipula dunia kita memang selalu hitam-putih—atau bisa kukatakan, hubungan ini berwarna abu-abu."

"Mereka yang mengabaikan dunia sering kali percaya bahwa hidup hanya terbagi menjadi dua sisi; hitam dan putih—dan harus menentukan sisi apa yang harus dipilih. Karena hal yang terlalu eksak seperti itulah, dunia yang berisi gradasi berwarna-warni menjadi tak dihargai."

"Bisakah kau berhenti jadi filsafat?" helaan napas yang keluar dari bibir ranum itu membelai wajah Kaname.

"Kurasa tidak." Kaname tersenyum lalu melanjutkan lagi, "Cahaya hanya berarti ketika berelasi dengan kegelapan. Dua titik bersebrangan itulah yang menarik saat keduanya disatukan; sangat berbahaya, namun sekaligus memabukkan. Keberadaan kita ada dalam konflik semacam ini, dalam zona di mana hitam dan putih bertabrakan."

Zero memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang coba kau jelaskan, tuan filsuf."

"Memang sulit untuk menjelaskan apa yang kita jalani sekarang. Tidak ada aksara yang dapat mempresentasikannya dengan tepat. Tapi, aku tahu satu hal yang pasti."

Wajah yang sempat kesal sesaat itu berubah tertarik, "Hal apa?"

Kaname tersenyum tipis, menautkan jemarinya pada milik Zero. "Hubungan itu rumit."

Zero mengerti, ia tersenyum dan ikut mengeratkan tautannya. "Dan cinta itu sederhana."

Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Hidung mereka saling memberi salam. Desau napas mereka bertabrakan. Zero dapat merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri hampir meledak, bervibrasi dengan jantung milik Kaname yang juga sama-sama kencang. Kesekian kalinya larut dalam fatamorgana dunianya sendiri; yang tadinya berwarna hitam-putih menjadi sangat terang seperti ladang bunga matahari. Silahkan mengejeknya orang gila; namun Zero melihat dunianya berubah menjadi warna-warni ketika berada dalam buaian Kaname. Cinta itu buta? Ya. Cinta membuat orang jadi gila? Ya.

Zero tak perlu lagi mempertanyakan apa sesungguhnya cinta itu. Diberi kesempatan merasakan dam bisa menikmatinya saja sudah cukup. Walau ia tahu, pada akhirnya rasa itu harus dibuang karena jalan yang mereka tempuh bertolak belakang sejak awal bertemu.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada mereka yang terjalin dalam cinta namun harus bersembunyi."

"Kau kasihan pada hubungan kita ini?"

Helaan napas berat, "Entahlah. Di satu sisi aku ingin keluar dari bayangan, namun sisi lain aku harus menjaga perasaan Yuki. Ini begitu rumit, Kaname."

"Aku mengerti." Balas pemuda bersurai hitam itu, "Hentikan membicarakan orang lain selain kita berdua saat ini. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu."

Zero paham betul, dibalik sikap dan raut dinginnya itu, Kaname adalah seseorang yang posesif. "Ya, menyebut nama Yuki saja pasti sangat membuat kita merasa bersalah."

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menyebut nama orang lain, sekali pun itu Yuki." Nada itu terdengar berat dan mendesak, "Yang ada di sini hanya kau, aku—dan kita."

Senyuman tipis mengawali balasan, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau ternyata cukup romantis."

"Belajar dari Ichijo dan Aidou."

Zero tertawa kecil, getaran tubuhnya ikut menciptakan vibrasi aneh pada tubuh Kaname. Lama lagi mereka terdiam, membiarkan waktu melewati keduanya. Sebuah sudut kusam di ruangan perpustakaan sepi itu telah membeku; waktu tak berani menjalani hukum pastinya di sana. Waktu menghargai mereka, dan ia memberikan sebanyak mungkin kuasanya untuk keduanya. Meski, pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Mereka sama tahu bahwa hubungan yang bersembunyi dibalik cahaya tak akan berakhir bahagia.

Menarik napas dalam, Zero dapat mencium wangi tubuh Kaname. Tangannya yang berada di punggung sang vampir darah murni itu mengusap kulit di sana. "Aku mencium sedikit bau darah."

Kaname membalas sentuhan Zero dengan meremas bokong. Si putih merintih, "Ya. Memang bau apa yang kau harapkan dari vampir?"

"Mungkin aku hanya terlalu sensitif." Ia menahan napas ketika Kaname menyusuri lehernya, mengecupi setiap inci tatonya yang terlihat jelas di sana. "Kaname, berhentilah. Ini sudah hampir pagi."

Tangan Kaname berpindah, mengelus surai halus Zero. Bibirnya tetap bermain di leher pemuda kesayangannya itu, "Aku ingin kita tetap seperti ini sampai akhir."

Zero tampak terkesiap, "Kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau punya tugas untuk ditanggung sebagai anggota keluarga Kuran. Kau sendiri yang bilang hal itu, saat hubungan ini mulai berkembang aneh."

"Jangan membuat alasan untuk berpisah."

"Kau tahu aku tidak perlu membuat alasan untuk berpisah."

Kaname menatap bola mata Zero. Manik kelamnya menyorot tajam, namun ada kesedihan di sana. "Aku berubah pikiran. Bagaimana jika akhir yang tersedia bagi kita kupercepat datang?"

Perasaan Zero tidak enak, "Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kaname merengkuh tubuh itu, kembali melekat. Zero berusaha melepaskan diri, namun kekuatan Kaname terlalu besar untuk dilawan. Tubuh si pemburu di dorong hingga dinding, ringisan sakit meluncur dari bibirnya karena belakang kepalanya terbentur keras. Kedua tangannya ditahan di atas kepala, dan mata yang bersinar tertempa sinar bulan dari jendela itu berkilat menyeramkan. Sekujur tubuhnya bergidik ketakutan, namun yang lebih mengusiknya adalah hatinya yang sedang bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan pemuda paling dicintainya.

Dunia Zero memburam. Gelap ruangan membuat segalanya tampak menyeramkan. Sengatan pada mata tajam itu terasa menusuk sekujur badan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan—" suaranya menjadi meringkik karena lehernya dicekik. Zero memejamkan mata, cekikan itu tidak kuat sehingga ia masih bisa bernapas, namun tetap saja menyakitkan dan ia tidak menyangka Kaname berbuat hal seperti itu padanya.

"Kita akhiri di sini saja." Kaname berbisik rendah di telinga kanan Zero, mengirimkan setruman pada seluruh syaraf pemuda itu, "Aku tidak ingin orang lain yang mengakhiri hubungan ini. Lebih baik kuakhiri dengan tanganku sendiri."

Zero membelalak, mengerti maksudnya. "Jangan—khh—" susah payah ia berusaha bicara, suaranya menjadi serak dan patah-patah, "kau gi—uggh—gila!"

"Aku memang gila karena mencintaimu." Kaname mendekat, wajahnya tinggal beberapa senti dari wajah Zero yang ketakutan. Dirinya pun, dirundung perasaan bersalah karena menyakiti pemuda itu. "Aku akan membuatnya berjalan sangat cepat, sampai kau tidak akan merasakan apapun."

Bendungan pada manik pemuda bermarga Kiryu itu sudah nyaris tumpah. Sengit menatap mata Kaname dengan sorot terluka. Bibirnya berbisik lemah,

"Kaname—"

Hal terakhir yang dirasakan Zero, adalah kelembutan bibir yang menempel pada bibirnya, manis bercampur asin air mata.

Kaname mengecup setiap inci wajah cintanya hingga tiga kali. Dibaringkannya tubuh berdarah itu di bawah lingkaran sinar bulan dekat jendela. Ia turut berbaring di sebelahnya, dengan tangan keduanya bertautan, dahi mereka bersentuhan, dan wajah keduanya saling berhadapan. Bibirnya berulang kali merapalkan nama pemilik hatinya sebagai mantra. Pewaris keluarga Kuran itu memejamkan mata, lalu menghujamkan tangan ke dalam dadanya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jodoh memang tak akan kemana, bukan?

.

.

.

Pukul empat pagi, di sudut perpustakaan berdebu, dua anak adam mati dengan jantung mereka hancur di dalam tubuh. Petugas yang sedang berpatroli menemukan keduanya dan segera melapor. Kejadian itu menggemparkan seluruh sekolah dan dunia vampir. Karena setelah diselidiki, ini adalah kasus pembunuhan, sekaligus bunuh diri.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah bercerita padaku?" tarikan napas berat, "Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga diantara kalian! Kalau saja saat itu kalian bercerita, maka aku akan mendukung karena kalian berdua adalah temanku! Kenapa kalian ini sangat bodoh?"

Kalimat retoriknya terbawa angin di hadapan dua nisan yang saling bersisian. Tubuhnya merendah meletakkan dua ikat bunga. Mawar merah untuk yang hitam, dan Lily putih untuk si putih.

Yuki Cross, kini berusia dua puluh lima tahun, keluar dari pemakaman dengan sisa air mata yang telah mengering.

.

.

.

Uhh, tamat?

Ini ditulis secara (sangat terburu-buru) khusus untuk ulang tahun kak Kiaara. Dulu saya ingat pernah berjanji akan membuat fanfik KanaZero khusus untuknya. Maaf kalau ini beralur terlalu cepat, ceritanya tidak jelas, dan karakterisasinya terkesan OOC sangat. Saya sudah lama sekali tidak mampir ke fandom VK, jadi kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, mohon saya dimaafkan. Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang menyempatkan diri membaca karya gaje ini, serta bagi para reviewers yang baik hati menuliskan jejak di kotak bawah. Terima kasih!

Terakhir, happy birthday Kiaara-senpai!


End file.
